2,000 Years Ago: Chapter 2
Atreo POV The next day i found Pandora awake, cooking breakfast "Morning sleepyhead" I sat up and stared out to sea, the memorys of yesterday still fresh in my mind "I...I'm sorry Pan...i should have done something to help your mother" Pandora was silent she then came over and handed me a bowl of stew, she then sat next to me. I ate half a spoonfull of Pandora's stew and looked back at her, she was staring at the sea and i could tell she was deep in thought. I punished myself for not being able to help her, she was the closest thing to a sister i had.....i should be able to help her but......i'm useless in this situation, all i can do is fight....thats what i've been trained for. I flinched as i remembered the long hours of training my captain, Gregorius had put threw at Troy......the laps i had run, the fights i had fight....everything was to protect the people and place i love. But it hadn't been enough though, Troy had been destroyed....it had been burned to the ground along with my mother and beloved prince. I winced in pain as the memorys brought back old battle scars and Pandora seemed to break out of her trance "You gotta stop thinking about your time at Troy....its too painful" "Its fine....I....I..." i put my head into my hands and took a deep sigh "Don't worry about me Pan....i should be the one worrying about you" Pandora smiled at me "Its fine don't worry" Typical Pandora. We packed up our camp and i stuffed all our supplies into our old, brown bag and hung it over my shoulder, Pandora mounted Wave and galloped ahead, i followed her by foot. I didn't know exactly where we were going but i knew Pandora long enough to know that things always work out for her....i'm almost jealous. Suddenly something flashed in front of my eyes, a bright light that momentarily blinded me, i reconized this....the day before Troy was burnt to the ground....this happened as well. "Hello father" A man in a toga, with long, blowing black hair and sky blue eyes stared at me, had a sheath at his side with his master bolt strapped on. "Hello Atreos. it has been a long time" "A year exactly....now what do you want?" Zeus looked sadly at me then at the sky "You have no idea what your destiny is...you and Pandora are going to do great things....great things" I stared at him "What do you mean?" "I can not elaborate but lets just say that you two...will change the world" I stared at the ground then over to Pandora, still galloping happily up and down the surf with Wave, not noticing me and Zeus at all. "Anything else?" I asked, trying to sound casual "Yes...but it is a complicated matter...to you and me...." "What is it?" I asked. "Son.....you are adopted" I stared at him "Adopted...i'm not....not a son of Zeus?" "Yes..." I stared at my hands then back at him "Then...who's my real parent?" Zeus opened his mouth to talk but silenced himself "You will find out soon enough..." He then morphed into a great black eagle and soared into the air. I watched him fly so high that he was a dot in the sky In some way....i had always known i was not a child of Zeus....i mean i couldn't fly, shoot lightning or summon a great hurricane, but....who could my true parent be? Zeus said that i would find out soon.....that means i just have to do what i normally do: Follow Pandora and make sure she doesn't get into trouble. Category:2,000 Years Ago Category:Luke 12346 Category:Chapter Page